


Yahoo~

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band camp, M/M, Marching Band, Online Friendship, Volleyball Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: ONLINE FRIENDS WHO HAPPEN TO SEE EACH OTHER AT A CAMP AU(Hajime does band and Tooru does vball)





	Yahoo~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tainted_reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_reflection/gifts), [AlannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/gifts), [idontevenlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenlogic/gifts), [nightshade002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/gifts), [budsnbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budsnbloom/gifts).



> PLEASE VALIDATE ME

**Iwa-chan:** Hey it turns out we’re heading up to band camp check-in today? Instead of tomorrow?

**Iwa-chan** : So I won’t be able to talk tonight or this afternoon sorry

**Oiks:** Kk~ vball camp (ヽ༼◕ل͜◕༽ﾉ) starts tonight for me so I wouldn’t’ve been able o anyways lol

**Iwa-chan:** Good luck! I hope it isn’t too far.

**Oiks:** Nah it’s just a couple train stops away

**Oiks:** but you seem to have a big drive ahead of you Iwa-chan 

**Iwa-chan:** Yeah… My mom is actually yelling at me to get to the car

**Iwa-chan:** dad’s driving the carpool there and father’s driving the way back so I’m going to hope that no embarrassing stories are told oof

**Oiks:** Ah I want to hear stories about you!!!!! ⋛⋋( ՞n՞)⋌⋚

**Iwa-chan:** Hell. No.

**Oiks:** ╰༼ཀДཀ༽╯

**Oiks:** Oh well

**Oiks:** I have plenty of blackmail on you already

**Iwa-chan:** What

**Oiks:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Iwa-chan:** -_-

**Iwa-chan:** gtg 

 

Tooru smiles and pockets his phone, tuning in to the conversations on the train around him. It’s mostly silent, except for a couple of chatting middle school students, and Tooru double-checks his stop in boredom. He’s been to this camp a couple times before, so he knows what to expect.

Takahiro clicks his phone off next to him, preparing to stand up, “Ready?”

“It’s a week of  _ volleyball camp _ , Makki,” Tooru says, as though that answers the question, and in a way, it does.

Takahiro nods, and together they grab their bags and get off the train.

 

The next day at lunch, after camp begins in earnest, Takahiro makes a joke that has Tooru waving him off, turning away in mock disgust. And it’s then that in the corner of his eyes catches on a head of spiky dark hair.

Tooru can’t figure out why his eyes keep being drawn to the other boy, but he seems… oddly familiar. He just can’t put his finger on it. Maybe it’s the tired-looking tall guy sitting across from him, or the owl-looking guy? Nah.

Maybe they go to school together? No. Maybe he’s played against him? No, he would’ve remembered.

Tooru hasn’t seen the other boy in any of the practice relays or with the less advanced groups, so he isn’t there for the camp. 

There are other camps at this uni, Tooru remembers vaguely that being mentioned. There’s a football camp. And a… Band camp.

“Holy shit.” Tooru says under his breath as the pieces fall together in his head. 

Hajime plays in marching band. He’s a Bb clarinet. They both had sleepaway camps this week and wouldn’t be able to message. This uni is hosting a band camp. That’s Hajime. That’s Tooru’s online friend. His best friend. 

He’s going to see Hajime in real life.

“You okay dude?” Takahiro asks, snapping Tooru’s focus back to the line.

“Yeah.” Tooru says, and then has an idea, “Grab me some pasta, I’ll grab us seats.”

Takahiro waves him off, “Sure, sure.” 

Tooru steps out of line and takes a deep breath before approaching the table.

And then Hajime laughs, loud and unabashed, head thrown back and eyes crinkled shut with the force of his grin.

_ Damn. _

Tooru shakes it off and steps forwards a bit, bending down to wrap his arms around Hajime’s shoulders and rest his chin atop his head.

“Wha-” Hajime starts, but is cut off.

“My my, Iwa-chan. I thought you’d be taller.”

Takahiro walks up and places down two bowls of pasta with a nod to the sleepy-looking guy, “Yo.”

“Yo, Hanamaki.”

Tooru ignores the two and tightens his hold around Hajime’s shoulders. 

Hajime himself is sitting stock still, and Tooru isn’t sure how he feels. And then Hajime moves, turning in his seat so fast Tooru has to stand up to avoid being headbutted, “Oikawa?”

Suddenly nervous, Tooru just throws up a peace sign, “Yahoo.”

\---

 

“There are some really cute people from the volleyball camp,” Bokuto notes, staring very blatantly at a guy with curly black hair who’s fiddling with his fingers in the lunch line.

Issei laughs, nudging the flute with his elbow, “Not the football camp?”

When the other two give him a Look he laughs, “Yeah, yeah, mainly straight fuckboys forget I said anything.”

Koutarou sighs and goes back to staring, while Hajime laughs.

“I actually met a guy from the volleyball camp here last year,” Issei says, and Koutarou  immediately rounds on him with a grin.

“Oya?” 

“Yeah he plays for-”

At that moment Hajime feels a weight on his shoulders and head, like someone had come up behind him to wrap him in a hug, “Wha-” he starts, and is interrupted by a familiar voice.

“My my Iwa-chan, I thought you’d be taller.”

 What. The. Fuck. Hajime barely notices a volleyball player with pink hair sits next to Issei. His brain is a bit preoccupied. Because. Who is-? Why does he sound like… “Oikawa?!” Hajime jolts around in his seat, and Oikawa steps back, throwing a peace sign.

“Yahoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more but fuck it
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
